


Hard Day (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Lt Colonels need comfort sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day (Fan Art)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-Z9rmCH6/A)

Come follow me on tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
